sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Brooklyn Nine-Nine
| creator = | starring = | theme_music_composer = * Jacques Slade * Lamar Van Sciver * Frank Greenfield }} | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = Dan Marocco | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 5 | num_episodes = 112 | list_episodes = List of Brooklyn Nine-Nine episodes | executive_producer = | producer = | camera = Single-camera | runtime = 21–23 minutes | company = | distributor = NBCUniversal Television Distribution | network = Fox (2013–2018) | picture_format = HDTV (1080i) | audio_format = Surround with Descriptive Video Service on SAP channel | first_aired = | last_aired = present }} Brooklyn Nine-Nine is an American police television sitcom that premiered on Fox on September 17, 2013. Created by Dan Goor and Michael Schur, the series revolves around Jake Peralta (Andy Samberg), an immature but talented NYPD detective in Brooklyn's 99th Precinct, who comes into conflict with his new commanding officer, the serious and stern Captain Raymond Holt (Andre Braugher). The ensemble and supporting cast feature Stephanie Beatriz as Rosa Diaz, Terry Crews as Terry Jeffords, Melissa Fumero as Amy Santiago, Joe Lo Truglio as Charles Boyle, Chelsea Peretti as Gina Linetti, Dirk Blocker as Michael Hitchcock and Joel McKinnon Miller as Norm Scully. Produced as a single-camera comedy, Fox originally ordered thirteen episodes for its first season, eventually expanding it to 22 episodes. The series has received critical acclaim, with the cast receiving praise, especially Samberg and Braugher. It has won two Creative Arts Emmy Awards, and two Golden Globe Awards: one for Best Television Series – Musical or Comedy and one for Samberg for Best Actor – Television Series Musical or Comedy. Braugher has also been nominated for three consecutive Primetime Emmy Awards for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series. The series received particular praise for its portrayal of serious issues with a blend of humor. It became notable for its representation of LGBT characters, winning the GLAAD Media Award for Outstanding Comedy Series in 2018. On May 10, 2018, Fox canceled the series after five seasons. The following day, NBC picked up the series for a sixth season of thirteen episodes; on September 7, 2018, NBC extended the season to a count of eighteen episodes. The fifth season ended on Fox on May 20, 2018, and the sixth season will air on NBC on January 10, 2019. Synopsis Set in the fictional 99th Precinct of the New York City Police Department in Brooklyn, Brooklyn Nine-Nine follows a team of detectives headed by the overly serious, newly appointed Captain Raymond Holt (Andre Braugher). The detectives include Jake Peralta (Andy Samberg), who frequently tops the squad in collars despite his relaxed, carefree attitude, much to the annoyance of his more stern and by-the-book partner, Amy Santiago (Melissa Fumero). The hard-working but nebbish Charles Boyle (Joe Lo Truglio) is partnered with the stoic and sometimes aggressive Rosa Diaz (Stephanie Beatriz). Detectives Michael Hitchcock (Dirk Blocker) and Norm Scully (Joel McKinnon Miller), are older and often incompetent, although not without their usefulness. The detectives report to Sergeant Terry Jeffords (Terry Crews), a gentle giant and devoted family man who is initially afraid to go back to active police work for fear of dying in the line of duty and leaving his children fatherless. Rounding out the precinct is sarcastic civilian administrator Gina Linetti (Chelsea Peretti), who dislikes her job, and prefers to enjoy her social life. Cast and characters building in Brooklyn. An exterior image is used as an establishing shot during the show.]] * Andy Samberg as Detective Jake Peralta * Stephanie Beatriz as Detective Rosa Diaz * Terry Crews as Detective Sergeant Terry Jeffords * Melissa Fumero as Detective, later Sergeant, Amy Santiago * Joe Lo Truglio as Detective Charles Boyle * Chelsea Peretti as Gina Linetti * Andre Braugher as Captain Raymond Holt * Dirk Blocker as Detective Michael Hitchcock (season 2—present, recurring season 1) * Joel McKinnon Miller as Detective Norm Scully (season 2—present, recurring season 1) Development and production Michael Schur and Dan Goor, who had known each other since their time as students at Harvard and had collaborated on Parks and Recreation, liked the idea of setting a comedy in a police station, a setting which they felt was infrequently used for television comedies since Barney Miller. They pitched the idea to NBCUniversal, where Schur had a development deal. NBC passed, and the duo sold the show to Fox. On May 8, 2013, Fox placed a thirteen-episode order for the single-camera ensemble comedy. On October 18, 2013, the series was picked up for a full season of 22 episodes, and was later chosen to air with New Girl in a "special one-hour comedy event" as the Super Bowl XLVIII lead-out programs. The exterior view of the fictional 99th Precinct building, complete with numerous NYPD vehicles parked in front of it, is the actual 78th Precinct building at the corner of Sixth Avenue and Bergen Street, one block south of the Barclays Center and one block east of the Bergen Street station on the New York City Subway's . On May 10, 2018, Fox canceled the series after five seasons. Shortly afterward, there were announcements that negotiations had begun with Hulu, TBS, NBC and Netflix for the possibility of reviving the show for a sixth season. The next day, TVLine reported Hulu had already passed on the series. Shortly after, Goor announced that NBC would pick up the series for thirteen episodes. In a statement, NBC Entertainment chairman Robert Greenblatt expressed regret for originally passing on the series to Fox and was "thrilled" at its addition to NBC. A few days later, it was announced that the series would premiere mid-season in the 2018–19 television season. In September 2018, NBC ordered an additional five episodes for season 6, bringing the order to 18. Episodes Reception Rotten Tomatoes gave Season 1 a score of 88% based on 51 reviews. The consensus is: "Led by the surprisingly effective pairing of Andy Samberg and Andre Braugher, Brooklyn Nine-Nine is a charming, intelligently written take on the cop show format." For Season 2, it received a score of 100% based on 11 reviews. That season's consensus is: "Brooklyn Nine-Nine s winning cast, appealing characters and wacky gags make it good comfort food." Metacritic gives the first season of the show a weighted average rating of 70/100 based on 33 reviews, indicating "generally favorable reviews". The Huffington Post posted a list of "9 Reasons You Need To Start Watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine", while ''Paste'' magazine celebrated "The 10 Best Moments from Brooklyn Nine-Nine s First Season" in 2014. Brooklyn Nine-Nine has received praise for its forthright portrayal of LGBTQ people and the serious issues that affect them, whilst retaining its sense of humour. Portraying Captain Ray Holt, a lead character, as an openly gay, no-nonsense black man in a same-sex interracial marriage is unprecedented in police sitcoms. The coming-out as bisexual by detective Rosa Diaz in episode "99", the 99th episode of the series, is considered an important representation of a sexual orientation that has often been disposable and misconstrued in other television programmes. Popular culture and tie-ins During the 2013 Comedy Central Roast of James Franco, Bill Hader wore a white wig and pretended to be "The President of Hollywood". Hader joked to Andy Samberg, "Looking forward to your new show, Brooklyn Nine-Nine. Funny cops. You're always pushing the envelope, Andy. What's going to happen when you run out of funny crimes like graffiti and pickpockets? Can't wait to see episode 10 when Brooklyn 99 has to deal with a rape. 'Oh, I dropped the rape kit. Sporgie Dorg!'" Hader would later go on to appear on the show's third-season premiere, as Captain Seth Dozerman. Chelsea Peretti, who plays Gina, told an interviewer, "I remember as a writer when actors would come in to Parks and Recreation they were like, 'Oh my God this is the nicest set.' And I think similarly people feel the same with Brooklyn Nine-Nine." In September 2014, The A.V. Club featured an interview with property master Chris Call, who talked about his hectic job; for example: "On a show like Brooklyn Nine-Nine, everything is a gag — and a lot of them are sight gags — so there's a lot of different props that come up. If I was doing a show like Parenthood, it would be your standard everyday things that people have, like a cup of coffee or their dinner. Comedy — I've discovered especially — is filled with props. And on Brooklyn Nine-Nine, it seems to be even more so. It's such an ever-changing beast — comedy — because jokes change all the time." On January 3, 2015, Universal Partnerships & Licensing partnered with RED Games to launch a real-life version of the addictive puzzle game Kwazy Cupcakes! based on the same app from Brooklyn Nine-Nine. The app is available on iOS and Android mobile devices. Ratings Sunday 11:00 pm Tuesday 9:30 pm | start1 = | premiere1 = 6.17 | end1 = | finale1 = 2.59 | season1 = 2013–14 | rank1 = 98 | viewers1 = 4.80 | link2 = List of Brooklyn Nine-Nine episodes#Season 2 (2014–15) | episodes2 = 23 | timeslot2 = Sunday 8:30 pm | start2 = | premiere2 = 5.46 | end2 = | finale2 = 2.35 | season2 = 2014–15 | rank2 = 113 | viewers2 = 4.87 | link3 = List of Brooklyn Nine-Nine episodes#Season 3 (2015–16) | episodes3 = 23 | timeslot3 = Sunday 8:30 pm Tuesday 9:00 pm | start3 = | premiere3 = 3.14 | end3 = | finale3 = 2.02 | season3 = 2015–16 | rank3 = 118 | viewers3 = 3.98 | link4 = List of Brooklyn Nine-Nine episodes#Season 4 (2016–17) | episodes4 = 22 | timeslot4 = Tuesday 8:00 pm Sunday 8:30 pm | start4 = | premiere4 = 2.39 | end4 = | finale4 = 1.50 | season4 = 2016–17 | rank4 = 137 | viewers4 = 2.87 | link5 = List of Brooklyn Nine-Nine episodes#Season 5 (2017–18) | episodes5 = 22 | timeslot5 = Tuesday 9:30 pm Sunday 8:30 pm | start5 = | premiere5 = 2.00 | end5 = | finale5 = 1.79 | season5 = 2017–18 | rank5 = 161 | viewers5 = 2.71 }} Awards and nominations Broadcast Brooklyn Nine-Nine is broadcast in Canada on City. After the second episode of the second season it was replaced on Sunday nights by Rogers Hometown Hockey for the duration of the 2014–15 NHL regular season; after the NHL season concluded City resumed airing Brooklyn Nine-Nine, and has continued to broadcast the show simultaneously with the American broadcast since the third season (Hometown Hockey was moved to Sportsnet in 2015). In the United Kingdom, the show premiered on E4 in January 2014. The second season debuted on January 15, 2015, the third began on January 7, 2016 and the fourth on January 5, 2017. The series airs on RTÉ Two in Ireland. In New Zealand, Brooklyn Nine-Nine premiered on TV2 on February 13, 2014. In South Asia, Brooklyn Nine-Nine airs on Comedy Central India. In Australia, it premiered on SBS on July 28, 2014, and airs repeats on Universal Channel from January 7, 2015. It moved to SBS 2 in 2015 commencing with the second season, which premiered on March 3, 2015, and currently airs on Tuesdays and Wednesdays at 8 p.m. every week. It has now moved to SBS VICELAND. In Singapore, the show airs on Tuesdays at 11:00 pm on Mediacorp Channel 5. In December 2014, Netflix UK added the first season of Brooklyn Nine-Nine to its listings, with Netflix Australia following suit in March 2015. Since 2016 Netflix Germany/Austria/Switzerland carries the first season in both English and German audio. In South East Asia and Sri Lanka, Brooklyn Nine-Nine airs right after the U.S. on Diva.http://www.divatv.asia/brooklyn-9-9-season-3= Home media References External links * * Category:2013 American television series debuts Category:2010s American crime television series Category:2010s American LGBT-related comedy television series Category:2010s American single-camera sitcoms Category:American criminal comedy television series Category:American television series revived after cancellation Category:Best Musical or Comedy Series Golden Globe winners Category:English-language television programs Category:Fictional portrayals of the New York City Police Department Category:Fox network shows Category:NBC network shows Category:Police comedies Category:Super Bowl lead-out programs Category:Television series by 3 Arts Entertainment Category:Television series by Universal Television Category:Television shows filmed in Los Angeles Category:Television shows set in New York City Category:Television shows featuring audio description Category:Workplace comedy television series